1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to technology for analyzing a personalized characteristic of an analysis target through a combined analysis of positioning data and image data.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Recently, many studies on collecting data of a user and recognizing a personalized characteristic of the user from the collected data in various fields have been performed. For example, various methods for providing customized information or marketing using personalized information of users, such as a method of inducing customers visiting a specific store to sign up for a membership, a method of analyzing a purchase characteristic according to age, sex, etc. based on information input when signing up for the membership, or a method of recognizing a store which an analysis target frequently visits using measurement data for each customer, etc., have been studied.
However, since conventional technologies are configured to derive a personalized characteristic by simply depending on only one kind of data such as positioning data, image data, etc., there has been a limitation in order to recognize various characteristics of the analysis target.